A Look Into Kenny Tennyson's Life
by firefox332
Summary: A look into Kenny's life, and how different he is from his father. A/N: I know, I am not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic that I have ever posted. Critisism accepted but complements are accepted even more (: Anyway, hope everyone likes it. Even if it is just a little. I DO NOT OWN BEN 10. R&R**

* * *

Sun shines in from a small bed room. Kenny Tennyson, the son of Ben 10,000, rolls over and covers his head with his pillow. His alarm clock goes off and he hits the top of it making it shut off. His right hand has the Omnitrix, the upgraded one from when he first got it when he turned ten. After a couple of minutes he looks at the clock. He lets out a loud groan, "Six thirty!" he says out loud.

Eventually, he rolls out of bed and gathers his clothes for the day at school. He leaves his room , with his clothes in hand, and enters the living room which is attached to the kitchen. Kenny sniffs the air once and sighs. He goes into the kitchen and looks on the counter, "Right where it supposed to be" he mutters with disappointment in his voice. He picks up the little sheet of paper with his dad's hand writing.

_Son, went to other side of the galaxy to help defuse tension between a couple of planet to prevent an all out galaxy war. Gwen, your great-grandpa Max are with me too. We should be back in a couple of days. Left money for you on the table. See you then._

Kenny shakes his head and looks at the money on the table. Then he heads to the shower. After ten minutes he is dressed, wearing blue jeans and a gray short sleeve shirt, then went into the kitchen. "One minute until seven" he says while pulling out a box from a cupboard and a jug of milk from the refrigerator. Right on cue his house door opens. "Hey Kenny! Where is my breakfast!" yells his adopted brother Devlin. Kenny smiles to himself while he eats breakfast cereal, trying to hold back a laugh. "It's in this cereal box!" Kenny yells back.

Devlin, the son of Kevin Levin, walks in and sees the note on the table, he wore a black shirt and gray jeans. "Ah," he says, "Your dad is out of town again." Kenny nods, "Yeah" he says with food in his mouth. Devlin glances at Kenny and starts to laugh and goes back to reading the note. Devlin puts the note down and touches the dark wood chair. His whole body turns into the dark wood but then he goes back to normal. Then he walks over to Kenny and rubs the top of his head, "Hey, cheer up. Today is Friday." He said trying to cheer Kenny up then gives him a playful punch in the arm, "And no school on Monday!" Kenny smiles as Devlin touches the metal counter top, making him go silver and then plastic cup that Kenny was drinking out of.

After a couple of minutes two girls walk in. One looks the same age as Kenny and the other looks the same age as Devlin, "Hey Jenny, Kathryn" said Kenny with his mouth full of cereal, nodding to each one. "Hey Ken," said Jenny as she pushed her bright red hair out of her face. Kathryn shook her head making her long blond hair get in her face, "How many times to I have to tell you it is Kat?" she said with a slight Spanish accent. Kenny shrugged, "What is your real age." Kat laughed, "Did you come up with a number yet?" Kenny thought for a moment, "2,546?" he asked. Kat laughed, "Still to low" Everyone laughed.

Kat was a time traveler. The light blue gem that was tied around her neck was her source of time travel. She had been everywhere and often talks about her favorite times. Nobody knows a lot about her or her past but she often drops little hints. A year after their little group had started to hang out; she had made a bet that if anyone from their little group could figure out her real age she would tell them everything. She often wore a short black skirt, with a white tank top, and a black leather jacket over top.

Jenny is the daughter of Gwen Tennyson. She had the same powers as her mother but is stronger than her mother. Mostly because she has her mother teaching her how to control it. She wore her favorite light blue short sleeved shirt and a dark pair of jeans. After a half hour of joking around, they went the large garage that held every vehicle, whether it is for space travel or not. The little group of four went to Devlin's car. It was his father's car but upgraded with the most recent technology. Jenny and Devlin's backpacks where in the back seat. Kenny had his over his shoulder and was holding his green jacket, which he got from his dad, with his right hand, covering the Omnitrix.

Kenny and Jenny got in the back, Devlin got in the driver's seat and Kat got in the passenger seat. Jenny put her elbows on the center console "We have to pick up Gregory today." She said. Kat got a huge smile on her face, "Your boyfriend Gregory?" she said still smiling. Jenny sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, "He is just my friend." She mumbled. Devlin, Kat and Kenny laughed.

After a short drive they came to Gregory's house. Gregory was standing outside waiting for them, "Hop on in Greg" said Devlin as Kat got out and pushed the seat up, letting Greg settled in back by Kenny and Jen. Greg was the same height as Jen. He had black hair with white specks in it. He was wearing his usual dark blue jeans with a dark orange shirt. Kat and Devlin could hear muffled yelling from Greg's house, "Parents at it again?" asked Kat. Greg nodded, "Yeah they have been worse than usual." Kenny looked out the window as the car started to hover and then take off. Then Kenny turned to Greg, "If you ever need a place to stay my dad is never home." he said trying to laugh it off. Everyone joined it the laughter. Greg nodded, "Thanks. I will take you up on that offer." He said still laughing.

After a moment of silence Devlin spoke up, "Hey how about this tomorrow: we all go down to the beach?" Kat nodded, "That sounds like fun." She said. "Sure" said Kenny and Greg at the same time. Jen had a little worry on her face, "That sounds like fun, but how are we going to get down there?" Devlin thought for a bit, "We will take the train. Hop into one of the empty box cars before it takes off." He suggested. Kat, Kenny and Greg nodded in approval. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to argue about it Jen just agreed.

Kat started to mess with the glove box. "Hey Devlin, this is stuck" she said trying to open it. Devlin looked over, shrugged and then looked back at the road, "It's been like that since I found this old thing in my grandma's garage." He said. Kat continued to pull on it, "Hey don't break it," said Devlin. Then it finally got it free. Out flew out yellow sheets of paper. Kat laughed and picked a couple up and started to read it, "These are tickets issued to Kevin E. Levin." She said. Devlin shook his head.

"Let me see" said the three 16 year olds in the back seat together. Kat flung a few back there then she stopped and pulled out an old picture, "Hey, look" she said looking at the three kids in the picture. She brushed her hair out of her bright blue eyes, "That must be Ben, Gwen and Kevin when they were your guy's age." She looked closer and then looked at Kenny, Jen and Devlin, "You three looks exactly like your parents." Devlin and Kenny groaned. Kenny buried his head in his hands.

Kat handed the picture to Jen. Jen nodded, "I agree. We do look like our parents, except that Kenny has darker skin, Devlin has more blue color to his hair and I have brown eyes. Other than that…" Jen trailed off and handed the picture back to Kat. Kat put it back in the glove box and took most of the tickets and put them back too. Then shut the door tight.

Kenny looked up, "I hate it when people say that," he said. Devlin nodded in agreement, and then said, "I don't want to be my dad." Kenny nodded as he agreed with Devlin. After a quiet five minute drive, they arrived at the school. Everyone got out. Devlin turned to Kenny, "I still can't believe you are graduating with me." Kenny stood up in pride and was tapping the side of his head with his finger, "That is what happens when you are a genius like me." Jen, Greg and Kat laughed.

"Well have fun at school you four," said Kat as he necklace began to glow, "I have some" she paused trying to think of a word, "'assignments' that I have to finish." In a flash she was gone. Devlin shrugged and turned to Jen, Greg and Kenny, "I have football practice after school." He said. Jen nodded, "Cheerleading," she said. Greg thought for a moment, "I don't think I have anything going on. So I will meet you," he pointed to Jen, "after your practice on the field." Ken took out his little calendar from his backpack, "I have a guitar lesson." He said closing the little book and putting it back. "Okay" they all said in unison. Then they split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Yep, this story is a bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny got to his first early, like he did every day. His day felt like normal, in the morning he went to four of his AP classes. At the end of his fourth class he packed up faster than usual and hurried to his locker. He always got weird looks from his classmates, mostly from the slackers and jocks, and he always brushed it off, but today, for some reason, their looks where different, or felt different. Kenny ran to his locker. He put his books into his locker and closed it. Then he was shoved against his locker and pinned down so he couldn't move. "Hey Tennyson," the one pinning him down said. Kenny recognized him from his classes. "H-Hey T-T-Tyler," he managed to get out.

Tyler was the 'boss' of the slackers, he wasn't the strongest, he was just the heaviest but you couldn't tell by the baggy clothe. He had very pale skin and black hair that made his skin look whiter. Kenny and Tyler used to be neighbors when they where little and even then Tyler didn't like him. But Tyler's little sister, Kylie, was the total opposite. She loved to play sports, she was smart, nice, and was Kenny's best friend. Kylie had tan skin and black hair. Kenny hadn't seen her since the school pushed him up a few grades.

Kenny tried to move to the Omnitrix but he was pushed tighter into the locker. Then he tried to call for help but could barely breathe with Tyler's weight on him. Kenny could hear Tyler laughing but then he heard someone yelling at him. "Tyler! Let Kenny go!" said the voice. He managed to turn slightly and see Kylie, wearing the same light blue dress with white trim as she wore when they where little. Tyler hesitated and growled. Then dropped Kenny on the ground, "Fine, sis." Said Tyler looking at his little sister, then turned to Kenny and pointed at him, "Next time, you won't be so lucky," he growled before he left joining his friends at the end of the hallway.

Kylie grabbed Kenny's arm and helped him up, "Are you okay?" she asked. Kenny nodded and looked up at Kylie, "Yeah I'm fine" he said smiling. Kylie's eyes sparkled and Kenny laughed nervously. He rubbed the back of his head, blushing a bit, "Uh, t-thanks again for helping me." he said. Kylie giggled, "You didn't thank me before," she pointed out. Kenny could only let out a "Uh," then he saw Devlin watching from the end of that hall. "I-I better go meet up with Devlin," he said before he rushed off to see Devlin.

When Kenny got to Devlin he noticed that Jenny and Greg were there too and they look like they just got done laughing. Kenny glared at Devlin, "Don't say-," Devlin cut him off, "Dude, you just crashed and burned," he said laughing and making Greg and Jenny start to laugh again. Kenny's face got red. Greg finally stopped enough to get a sentence out, "There was a crash but the burn was so bad that everything disintegrates when it hit," Greg went back to laughing. Kenny started to walk down the hall with his face still red. Devlin, Jenny and Greg caught up with him, "Hey," said Devlin, "We're your family; it is our job to make fun of you." Kenny finally laughed.

When they got to the lunch room everyone went their separate ways again. Jenny and Greg had a packet lunch and sat at their normal table, which was outside in the court yard, and waited for Devlin and Kenny to get from the lunch line. Devlin exited the line first. After a few people had gone through the line, Kenny finally exited. Devlin waited for Kenny and they both headed out to the table. Jenny and Greg where laughing, Kenny brushed off the brown leaves that littered the seat at the table. Devlin sat down. Jenny looked at Devlin, "Are you sure we will be able to go to the beach?" she asked looking around at the trees that had brown, red and gold leaves on them, "It's getting a bit cold and it looks like the frost is going to come early this year," Devlin nodded, "Yeah, we will. This is the last week that the beach is open, so no one is going to be there, because everyone will think it is cold." He said. "And what if it is?" asked Jenny. Devlin took a bite, of what he guessed was, pizza. "We will go to the Cave." He said. Jenny didn't argue any more. She knew he was right and knew that she alone will not be able to change her mind.

"So," said Jenny trying to change the subject, "Kenny, who's your girlfriend," she asked smiling. Kenny choked on his water and shook his head, "Kylie is not my girlfriend," he said his face going red. Jenny raised an eye brow, "But you like her," Kenny's face got as red as it could and didn't say anything.

After lunch, the gang split up again and started the second half of the day. The rest of the day was normal for Kenny, but he was on edge for the rest of the day. He kept looking around for Tyler and he did spot him once but then Kylie would show up in the middle of the two and Tyler turned and stormed off. Kenny smiled and nodded a thank you toward Kylie.

* * *

After a long day, it finally ended. Devlin's football practice ended, Jenny's cheerleading practice was over, and Kenny just finished his music lesson. They all met up at Devlin's car. Kenny was the last one to show up, Devlin had his back to the driver side door, while Jenny and Greg where in the back seat, arguing about something that happened during school. "Hey Ken" yelled Devlin as he watched his best friend walk across the parking lot.

Kenny started to laugh, "Ready to go?" asked Devlin. Kenny smiled, "Just waiting for you. Or Kat," Devlin shrugged, "She'll meet us back at your place," Kenny nodded and opened the passenger side door, a rush of warm air hit him as he threw his backpack into the back seat, where Jenny moved it between her and Greg. Kenny shut the door and got into some of the argument that Jenny and Greg where into.

"It doesn't make sense!" Jenny almost yelled. "How does it not?!" Greg yelled back. "Because," yelled Jenny, "It's just a myth! You don't have any scientific proof!" Kenny nodded and turned toward the two, "Jenny. It's not a myth. But Greg you do need real proof." He said. Greg opened his mouth to say something but then Devlin slammed on his brakes.

The car slid and almost hit the car in front of him. Kenny, Greg and Jenny all leaned back in their seats "Ow!" they are yelled in unison. "Look!" yelled Devlin. There was a major traffic jam, and then there was a scream from a group of people. Devlin and Kenny looked at each other. Kenny rolled his eyes, "Great," he mumbled as everyone quickly unbuckled their seats and got out of the car.

Devlin adsorbed the energy from his car and he turned into green metal and ran toward the screams. Jenny had started to run across a light blue, light plat form that she had made. Kenny hesitated and then hit the button on the Omnitrix. In a green flash he had turned into Accelerate and dashed toward the screams. "Hey!" yelled Greg, "What do I need to do?" Accelerate ran back, "Guard the car," then ran back. Greg groaned and sat in the driver's seat.

* * *

**So sorry about the wait. But I finally got it up. Now onto the next!**


End file.
